Typical user interfaces for user control of devices such as CE devices (e.g., TV, VCR, DVD player, CD player, etc.) are such that user tasks are not represented in the devices. Instead, a set of device functions are presented to the user and the user selects combinations of these device functions to perform a task. For example, to watch a video tape requires the user to select the input (e.g., tape), rewind the tape and press play on a VCR. As a result, the user cannot simply specify that he/she wishes to ‘watch’ ‘video tape’ to automate the above operations. Users cannot express desired tasks to be performed (e.g., ‘watch’ ‘video tape’), rather users must directly control devices to perform desired functions (e.g., selecting the input, rewinding the tape and pressing play on a VCR).
This is similar to conventional software architecture wherein tasks map into the idea of an application. For example, if a user wants to write a letter, the user runs a word processor that has the appropriate functionality. However, apart from a well known functionality mapping to a well-known name, this expresses little to the user. Another alternative has been to present the user with a set of options in the form of a menu. Several systems allow well-known tasks to be listed in menu options (e.g., spell-check document or instant record on a VCR). However, such systems only provide device functions to the user.
Yet another alternative has been to allow a user to express the task graphically (e.g., using lines to connect together a set of depicted devices to perform a desired task). The problem with this approach is that it does not mask the complexity of using the devices from the user. It simply graphically represents the function selections to the user and asks the user to specify the connections necessary to perform a task.
As such, there is a need for a system that processes task descriptions and device descriptions into task suggestions, rather than device functions, for the user. Then, the user may select tasks from the task suggestions, wherein the system automates the operation of the device functions to perform the user-selected tasks. There is also a need for such an apparatus and method to allow expression of tasks as task suggestions in a general manner, so that users are able to express tasks that can be performed by functions of available devices.